nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LizardMaster178
Hey, I noticed you've never RPed during your time here, so just a little warning that you need to RP on this wiki or your cats will be taken away. Thanks! :) Rainy Talk Blog 18:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well, at the top of the wiki navigation bar, you'll see tabs like The Camp or The Territory, which give you a bunch of location options. By clicking on these places, you can go to places where you can roleplay your cats. Cats are roleplayed in the comments of a page, for example, if you went to The Stream, you would leave your roleplay in the comments of that page. Does that help? :) Rainy Talk Blog 19:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) You're so welcome, and I didn't take it away xD Rainy Talk Blog 19:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lizard! I'm on for a bit. Chat? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] For like two minutes :P I have lessons and lunch after this so... in a couple of hours? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Okay, I'm on now! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] OMG SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! I'm such an idiot sometimes... or a lot of the time. xD I've been on for a bit now. Are you still there? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] DDDDD: We keep missing each other. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Ikr Liz! But it was like... the middle of the night when you messaged me :P [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] ... I live in a way different timezone though, so yeah it was. :P No, I can't come on now, but I'll message you when I can :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Sure! But just something Lizard- you aren't supposed to make your own cat pages on here. You're supposed to go on Join The Clan and get them approved, and an admin will make the pages. '''Rainy' Talk Blog 19:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) And you're not supposed to edit the front page at all... Hey Lizard! While I appreciate you making DeathClan's page, I have two things to request. One, could you please tranfer all the "evil cats" from my blog over to the page? Most users have already signed up on my blog, so that'll make it easier. :) And two, please tell one of the admins if you're going to do something big like an actual battle or something. Tell them I approved this plot, but just you know, as a warning, so they can check it. Thanks, and great idea btw! :D Rainy Talk Blog 14:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Rainy Talk Blog 20:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) A DeathClan related question I made a cat on the "New Plot Twist:)" Blog. Can I RP it,Is it approved,Do you like it? Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 04:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't get on right now :/ See you later though! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] You seem busy, can I help you? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Lizard, I thought we agreed the DeathClan cats aren't going to have pages? DeathClan is only temporary, and if someone wants to keep RPing their DC cat, they need to put it on JTC. Please don't do things without an admin's permission. :) Thanks. '''Rainy Talk Blog 14:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lizard! We need to set a final date for the final battle with DeathClan, when they're defeated. Tell me what date is good for you and I'll make a blog/forum! :D Rainy Talk Blog 14:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lizard, Robo told me some stuff, and I realized what a bitch I'd been to you. I'm really sorry. When you get back from your ban, you'll be welcome here- that is, if you're even willing to come back with me as admin. Forgive and forget? May StarClan light your path ;D - Rainy Oh god, Im so sorry for the above message I left you. I feel terrible about that. I was so upset and confused, and I don't know what came over me. Robo kind of explained, and I understand. I'm so sorry. Please come back when you ban expires. You don't have to forgive me, I'd understand. I was a douche, and I'm sorry. StarClan light your path. Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound 22:22, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I realize that this is incredibly overdue. I should have messaged you when the ban came down, but I didn't know what to write, and I'm still not entirely sure. I apologized for my rudeness toward you on chat not too long after it happened. Even though I do believe what I did wasn't entirely uncalled for, I didn't act like the leader I should be, and I regret it. However, what you did after the incident will never ever be justifiable. I might not be the nicest person, but I don't think I deserved that blow in the least bit. When you come back to NightClan, I hope you will forgive me. But more so, I hope you are deeply sorry for the trouble and the grief you've caused. I don't understand how all of a sudden everyone feels bad about anything close to a hate-message that they left you, because I, personally, will need some more time before I can forgive'' you''. Also, you are an atrocious actor. My grammar is not that terrible, and Strikeh's name is not Avalanche... I don't believe in the not-good-enough-for-my-siggie rubbish, so congrats on being the first person to recieve a message with my new signature: Cowboy, take me away 08:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Just randomly/neutrally, I love your profile picture. Or, rather, I love N. N IS AWESOME! :D Moonheart Hi... Hey, I'm sorry I said that I had Moonheart first... but I was wrong... you had him/her first... Why don't I rename my Moonheart to Moonpelt, if that's avalible? [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 14:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) PS: Keep Moonheart. I'll take my own Moonhheart and rename her Moonpelt. :) OMGLIZARDHITHISISDARKYYOUAREBACKYAY get me that link HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY I'M GETTING X SOOOOOOOOON NOW GET ME THAT LINK I'M SIGHING UP FOR ELITE FOUR ON YOUR THING (IF THERE'S STILL A SPOT) Garintina the Devil (talk) 01:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll do one named Norah. Happy Halloween 22:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) YOUR SIGGIE IS COMPLETE~! HELLO LIZARD!!!!!!!! I spent the whole night doing this but.... YOUR SIGGIE IS DONE! Check it out...see if you like it... You know what to do with it ;D I made a new page...coz your old one was good..... Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' ''btw the middle one may not work.....but it should....Idk why....See if it works when you use it..... >>The middle link links to the talk page, yes? Then it doesn't work here since this ''is the talk page, and is therefore null and void. Hope I helped! ~Jet'' No Problem :D And yeah..Jet was right...xD okay...it was good practice...glad you liked it :) Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Like my new siggy? --[[User:Mistybird|''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all]] 21:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Is that sarcasm I sense? xD The iPad refuses to load chat, so we have to talk by message. --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Shadeclan So um I saw the other RP at the stream and Pandora is creating Shadeclan? Well um Ok I won't bother you with it.Winxclubfan1/Signature 08:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Tip Whatever you do do not fill a cup with 5 hour energy drinks and gulp it down because I did that and my heart has either stopped completely or is racing so fast I can't feel my own pulse God, I haven't slept in 72 hours and I puked and I'm sure it was 99% blood! Winxclubfan1/Sig 12:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) LA QUESTION I will ask it on chat PLEASE get on so we can talk about it Winxclubfan1/Sig 17:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Im sorta banned from chat for the moment but we can still RP,We will do it when you come on ok? Winxclubfan1/Sig Hey lizard can we RP on Alley? I am banned from chat so I can't say RPed on chat so we have to take chances.Winxclubfan1/Sig 18:07, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat on another wiki? Winxclubfan1/Sig 20:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) RP alley? Winxclubfan1/Sig 21:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) yes Winxclubfan1/Sig 21:10, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Just a little notice... Hiya~ Guess I just respect Misty and the other admins too much, hmmmmm? Well, eh, guess if I should say it anytime, might as well say it here, where you're more likely to see it: I apologise for disliking you so much about your betraying/insulting some of my closest friends in Wikia (i.e.: the admins, in your previous blog which you removed and wrote deleted). I'm sorry for being a prat, for intentionally poking obscure insults/subtly ribbing you, for still keeping my grudge alive and generally being an idiot/@ssscarf. Also, for not fully meaning this apology. On the other hand, I'm not quite ready to wholly accept your apology, since, like, you did damage my mentality, insult most of the admins and not really keep up to your first apology. But, eh, it'd take too much time to write another paragraph on why I'm finally ready to accept your apology, so, mm, I accept your apology, and partially forgive you. Also, I'll give you one more chance, mmkay~? Well, see you someday, then. This is really important Okay, Lizard, I know you hate me right now. But, we need to try and get this wiki to be happy again, and the only way to do that is to have one of us leave. I think this decision should be that of all of NC. Now, with your approval, I'd like to set up a poll asking the users of NC to decide who they want to leave. Whoever gets the most votes has to leave. If it's me, I'll leave and never return, and if it's you, you leave. I just think it's the only way that NightClan can put all this drama behind them once and for all. Do we have a deal? Tanglefrost You're right, Lizard, he can't force you to leave. As an admin, I'm monitoring your messages, because I know you two have a problem. What's going to happen, is you're going to own up to every aggressive comment you posted after your apology blog. Saying sorry doesn't cut it if you don't follow through. Sincerly, admin Ninja. '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) WHere shall we chat? I said sorry to the admins BTW.Winxclubfan1/Sig 18:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for not freaking out and accusing me of hating you. I was a little worried you do it :) Your comments haven't been aggressive, so much as... not passive aggressive but one of those not-completely-aggressive-aggressives xD But anyway, the first comment I noticed was toward Starry. Although I understand why you didn't want her opinion there (she's not a roleplaying member of NightClan), it was a little bit rude. A sincere apology would be nice. To Tangle, I never saw any evidence of an apology directly for him, even though you did betray him. In fact, you didn't even admit it was betrayal, from what I saw. He's being rude, but only in return to what you did to him, and I'm sure if you apologized, a nice, sincere apology, he will stop trying to get you banned, supposing nothing like that ever happens again. If he doesn't stop, I'll ask him to stop, just like I'm asking you to make ammends. The last thing I want you to do, and I don't need an apology this time, just please stop bugging the admins - you haven't done it to me, but I am told about any littke issues. If an admin says no to making your cat's page, or says no to making your cat a medicine cat, you need to accept their answer and leave them alone. In no way is this message meant to be mean or aggressive, this is just a few issues that I believe need to be accepted by you as problems, and then resolved. Thanks for understanding~ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:05, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Shall we chat somewhere else? Winxclubfan1/Sig Can we chat here? http://lizard-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat? Winxclubfan1/Sig 19:06, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I dissappeared - the WiFi just died Dx Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 19:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry that upset you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't suggest it because I hated you, I suggested it because I thought the only way to stop the drama was for one of us to leave. Tangle (can't sign on iPod) Look, can we stop fighting please? It's for the good of the Wiki. I don't want to fight anymore. This message is not saying that I want to forgive you, because I'm not, I just want to stop fighting. Do we have a deal this time? Tangle Hey, I rped Scarf for today because i am on a school computer, but i wont be back again until friday. MIGHT be able to get on here tommorow. Happy Halloween!! 21:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) But.. muah has had Spritz since le quest started. ---- Dang iPad Anyways, I have the perfect name for your next cat thingy It's....... Lizardsand. You're welcome --Fire-types and Red (talk) 00:32, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Pancakes Avatar officaly turned to Percy with a giant stack of blue pncakes sooooo HEHEHHEHE Pancakes The fire-type enthusiastic! Don't you ever DARE delete something from my talkpage again. I'm talking this over with the other staff, Lizard. Un freaking acceptable. Rainy User Talk Blog 21:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't play innocent with me. I'm sick of this. Rainy User Talk Blog 23:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) b a n n e d Lizard, You are being banned from chat for 3 weeks for constant harrassment of a certain user, deleting messages off of an admin's page, etc. This type of behavior is unnacceptable on this wiki, and we will not stand for it. Be aware that your ban could be lengthened at any time, once we've talked to Winx. Any discrepancies, questions, etc? Don't hesitate to message me- without deleting any other messages off my talk. Thanks, Rainy Talk Blog 23:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Lizard... no no no no not you I can't take it anymore how did this happen no --''❄️Winter doesn't seem so cold when you have friends around❄️'' 21:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) @Misty. Haha, about that... Lizard created a new account because he wanted to "start over". :| 22:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC)